The present invention relates to a manually operated, rotary cleaning machine, and more particularly, to an improvement in a manually operated, rotary cleaning machine of a combination motor and auxiliary cleaning mechanism actuator.
In the performance of cleaning services, i.e., rug shampooing, floor cleaning, floor waxing and the like, a variety of manually operated, rotary cleaning machines are utilized. Common components of such machines are a base assembly, having a motor which drives a rotary cleaning disc, a handle assembly and an auxiliary cleaning mechanism, i.e., a cleaning solution dispensing mechanism. In the past, typical controls for such a machine consisted of a twist grip that actuated the motor, or a pivoting lever adjacent one grip that actuated the motor, and a push button along the stem of the handle that actuated the auxiliary cleaning mechanism.
While cleaning machines having controls as described have been satisfactory, some inconvenience has existed in that the controls have been difficult to actuate during operation of the cleaning machine. That is, operators have found it difficult to reach and actuate the controls while resisting the torque created by the rotation of the cleaning disc.